Tú y yo: una historia catastrófica
by Vee-ver
Summary: Sakura perdió su empleo que tanto amaba. Ahora como camarera en Ichiraku-ramen conoce a cierto rubio, que con aquellos ojos saca lo que nunca conoció de ella misma. Narusaku. Leve Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos.

 _Capitulo 1_

El cartel dictaba "clausurado" y las emociones de Sakura florecieron, ¿Qué hacia ese cartel en el establecimiento que trabajaba?

Al ver para ambos lados pudo divisar a sus compañeras que miraban con furia y desconcierto aquella situación.

Busco con la mirada a Tsunade, y la vio hablando arduamente con un hombre trajeado. A empujones se acercó de entre toda la gente y pudo escuchar una parte de la conversación que la dejó estupefacta.

—...sabía que le había dado un mes de espera para pagar —, la voz del hombre era autoritaria, pero Tsunade no se inmutó y apretó más los dientes.

—Sabe que en este pueblo el ballet no es muy popular. — Si las miradas mataran el hombre estaría dos metros bajo tierra.

—No es mi problema —respondió el hombre con indiferencia, para luego irse.

Con un suspiro, Tsunade, miró a Sakura con resignación.

—Perdón, Sakura —, la mirada de reproche que le lanzó la nombrada decía todo. —No me mires así, maldición.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo?—el hecho de que Tsunade fuera la directora de la escuela de ballet, no significaba que tenga que hacer todo sola.

—Sakura, sabias que esto no iba a funcionar. En este pueblo hay no hay tiempo para el baile—. Dicho esto le obsequio un sobre. —es tu paga. Escucha niña, lamento todo esto.

La mujer rubia la miró a los ojos y titubeo, como si quisiera decirle algo. Pero simplemente le apretó le hombro en señal de ánimo y se fue en dirección contraria. Sakura jamás olvidaría el cabello rubio de Tsunade, dándole la espalda a sus sueños.

—¡¿Cómo qué cerraron la escuela?! —. Tal como lo imaginaba la pelirrosa, su madre se volvió histérica en cuanto le contó lo ocurrido esa mañana.

—No es para tanto —. Pero la verdad, era que si era para tanto; porque ella amaba esa escuela, no por el hecho de la paga, el que esté cerca de su casa o que era buena en eso. Sino por simple hecho de que amaba el ballet, las piruetas y las lecciones que enseñaba a sus pocas alumnas, les había tomado cariño a sus compañeras, y especialmente a Tsunade.

Salió de sus pensares cuando escuchó a su madre gruñir, era fácil, puesto que la cocina era pequeña.

—¿Qué harás ahora? — espetó mirando directamente a sus ojos.

Sakura hizó un movimiento con la mano, restandole importancia.

—Iré a Ichiraku-ramen, el señor Teuchi me dijo que podría regresar cuando quisiera, más ahora que Ayame se casó. Necesita camarera.

El semblante de confusión se hizo presente en la mirada de Mebuki Haruno.

—Cómo... no vas a buscar trabajo en otra escuela —. Pese que ambas estaban frente a frente, Sakura se sintió pequeña. Tomó un sorbo de su té para que su mirada no la delatara.

—No, si cerraron el local, significa que no éramos demasiados buenas, es por eso que mucha gente dejo de ir y de interesarse en el baile.

Su madre puso una cara como de haber chupado limón, más no dijo nada.

—sólo trae dinero, sabes que estamos mal económicamente, y mi trabajo como mucama no ayuda — le dijo duramente, para luego irse a su habitación. Dejando a una abatida y deprimida Sakura en la soledad.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son míos.

 _Capitulo 2_

Sakura despertó de su sueño en cuanto escucho cuando su despertador bullía. Frotándose los ojos, se sentó en la cama.

—¡Vamos, Sakura, date prisa! — bostezando pensó que su madre no se había dado cuenta que ya no iba a la secundaria— , llegaras tarde.

De repente algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza, y recordó que hoy iría a Ichiraku-ramen para la entrevista.

Espero con ansias, mientras iba al baño a cambiarse, que el señor Teuchi le hiciera ese favor.

—¡ah!, Sakura-san, tiempo sin verte. —tal como esperaba la peli rosa, Teuchi la recordaba. Y eso ni bien había abierto la puerta trasera del local.

Al hacer una reverencia, a Sakura le vinieron los olores del ramen que estaba preparando el anciano.

—Ohayo, señor Teuchi, ¿como esta Ayame?

—esta bien, preparando los preparativos para su boda, pero dime ¿que te trae por aquí?

Antes siquiera responder, escucho una voz a sus espaldas, que sabía perfectamente quién era.

—¿Qué quieres? — generalmente, Ayame, era una joven tranquila y amable.

Pero con Sakura, con ella esa personalidad era diferente. Y la peli rosa lo entendía.

Pero igual habló.

—Vengo, vengo a pedir el puesto de camarera. — una incomodidad los envolvió a los tres.

Espero algún insulto por parte de Ayame, pero a cambio recibió una ceja levantada.

—¿Tú, trabajando? —.Sakura apretó sus puños, pero no mostró vocablo alguno.

—De hecho, pensaba contratarla. — Teuchi negó con la cabeza a las protestas de su hija — tú vas a casarte en un par de semanas. Estarás ocupada y yo voy a precisar ayuda con el restaurante.

Los ojo verdes de Sakura, no los apartaron de los cafés de Ayame.

—Abrimos a las 8:30 am, Sakura, y cerramos a las 20:00 pm. —Teuchi dejo de revolver la sopa para luego servirla en los tazones correspondientes.

Sakura estuvo de acuerdo, pero antes siquiera se fuera, Ayame le hablo con resentimiento.

—No dejes tirado también esto.

No lo tenía porque repetirlo.


	3. Sakura

**Pareja: Narusaku.**

 **Género: romance/drama.**

 **Los personajes no son míos.**

Sabía que tendría que encontrarme con Ayame, cuando trabajase en Ichiraku. Pero aún así, no me podía imaginar el verla, otra vez.

Me hallaba afuera del establecimiento. Y la última vez que vi mi reloj de pulsera, hace dos segundos, eran las 6:23 AM.

No acostumbraba a levantarme temprano. Pero espere que aquello se pueda arreglar.

Mientras algunas personas pasaban frente a mi, preparándose para un día de trabajo. Yo seguía procesando todos mis planes; el no estar cerca de Ayame. Hablarle, si era necesario.

Suponía que ella vendría con su padre. Al igual que creía que ella pensaba que no iba a venir o no trabajaría nada.

Cuando levante la mirada apareció junto a Teuchi.

Por un segundo nos miramos fijamente, y enseguida noté los cambios que no había notado ayer: llevaba más corto el pelo castaño y lacio. Estaba igual a mi estatura, y no había cambiado el hecho de que no use maquillaje. Sobre su dedo anular, brillaba un resplandeciente anillo dorado. Me pregunté si ella vería algo diferente en mí.

Justo cuando pensaba esto, Ayame me miró con indiferencia y paso de mí directo al restaurante.

No estaba lista para esto, pero probablemente nunca iba a estarlo. Ademas, necesitaba el empleo. Salude a Teuchi y me enfrente a ese pensamiento.

··············

Había conocido a Ayame tres años atrás, a principios de verano de cuarto de secundaria. Me encontraba en la piscina del barrio, haciendo cola en el bar. Una chica volvió la cabeza y me miró, esa chica llevaba el cabello por la cintura y una remera grande que, pese al calor, no parecía molestarle.

Me observó detenidamente, recuerdo que en ese tiempo llevaba un bikini plateado y unas chanclas de plataforma a juego. El pelo lo sostenía atado en una coleta alta con flequillo; no me gustaba el flequillo, pero despreciaba mi frente.

Estaba impaciente, puesto que la cola no avanzaba y el calor me hacía sentir pegajosa. Eso me hacía poner de mal humor.

—¿Qué? —le dije con brusquedad —. ¿se puede saber qué miras?

Ésta se puso colorada de ira.

—Nada —respondió y miró de vuelta al frente.

No había vuelto a mirarla en todo el día.

Era nueva en el vecindario, así que no tenia amigas. Quería acercarme, hablarles. Pero se alejaban. Desde ese día, comencé a vestirme, maquillarme. Pero cuando mi aspecto cambio, mi actitud empeoró.

Ese día en la piscina, tomando un refresco con algo de cerveza. La misma chica con el peor sentido de la moda apareció frente a mí. Detrás de ella, como escondida, una joven que de no verla bien, habría dado por sentada que era un chico, por el cabello corto.

—Hola —saludo. Me miró incómoda—. Mm, soy Ayame. Acabas de mudarte ¿no?

Mi única indirecta, para que se marcharán, era mi indiferencia.

Pero no funciono.

—Ella es Hinata —. Señaló a su amiga— creo que vamos a ir al mismo curso, ¿no?

Harta de la situación le di frente.

—¿Qué quieren? —la sorpresa invadió sus facciones, por mi tono antipático, no me importaba.

—Bueno, creíamos que querrías estar con nosotras.

—Ayame-chan...—. La voz de la tal Hinata se hizo presente, no obstante ninguna le hicimos caso.

—¿Crees que querría están con... "ustedes" —. Se puso colorada de ira y vergüenza. Seguramente me habría insultado hasta la muerte, pero la amiga le apretó el brazo y se la llevó. Pidiendo disculpas por las molestias.

...

De camino hacia mi casa con mis cosas, había pasado por la casa de Shion y llegaba tarde de la hora acordada con mi madre. Inventandome una excusa,

al pasar por la casa conjunta a la mía, vi a aquellas chicas jugando a las cartas en el porche de mi casa.

Rodé los ojos con molestia.

—¿Qué quieren ahora? —. Éstas levantaron la vista al escuchar mi voz.

Ayame me miró con horror, pero antes siquiera decir algo una mujer parecida a ella, pero mas mayor, salió de mi casa.

—Bueno, niñas, vamonos —. Al notar mi presencia sonrió, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida —. ¡Ha! Tu debes ser la hija de Mebuki, te pareces a ella. Un gusto, yo soy la mamá de Ayame.

Luego miro a su hija.

Con un suspiro Ayame me hablo.

—Ten —. Levante una ceja, eran mis gafas de sol que me había olvidado.

Mi semblante se suavizó y calme mi actitud por un rato.

—Gracias —respondí.

En los años siguientes, a menudo recordé este momento. Habría sido diferente. Pero para mi había sido como cualquier otro instante: pasajero y sin importancia.

Quería que las barajas del destino, hicieran mi vida mejor desde ese instante.

Pero fue peor en cuanto dije:

—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Nota: ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar y leer.


	4. Ecos de vacío

Pareja: Narusaku.

Género: Drama/romance.

Los personajes no son míos.

OoOoOoO

Desperté en la oscuridad, sin dejarte de pensar. Sigue en tu huella en mi almohada.

OoOoOoOoO

Por fin era hora de mi descanso, por lo que quería decir que pasaba ya la mitad del día en el trabajo.

A mi alrededor el restaurante estaba abarrotado y lleno de gente.

Miré hacia el otro lado, y ahí estaba Ayame. Atendiendo a las personas. Había mas camareras que solo las conozco por cara, pero parecen ser íntimas de Ayame.

Tenia mis propias amigas, claro. Gente que conocía de la escuela de ballet, hijas de las amigas de mi madre al igual que tenia a Shion. Pero estaba claro que el aislamiento que me había compuesto después del incidente, había dado sus frutos. No respondía las llamadas, cosa que era fácil, puesto que nadie me llamaba y cuando me cruzaba con algún conocido, lo evitaba.

Al igual, cuando alguien me hablaba, sentía su frialdad y una distancia instantánea. Al parecer, mi fama era duradera.

Mi relación con Hinata no mejoro. El salir conmigo, sin Ayame, la hacia cómplice de mis delitos e infracciones sociales, que eran muchas. Por lo que había gente que tampoco la recibía con los brazos abiertos, precisamente.

Me senté en una asiento, detrás del mostrados en el que estaba un chico pelirrojo. Vi por encima de la mesa la cabellera de Ayame de espaldas a mí. Hablaba animada con otras dos camareras. Cuando una de las chicas se dio cuenta que la observaba, me señaló y le dijo algo a Ayame entre risas. Ésta se dio la vuelta y me miró indiferente. Luego se volteo y continuó hablando como si nada.

Al suspirar comencé a comer mi almuerzo, cuando paso.

Un joven entró como un torbellino al local y casi se cae al detenerse frente al mostrador. Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que parecía de un comercial de pasta de dientes.

El chico pelirrojo, que hasta entonces estaba con un libro, levanto la mirada con expresión aburrida.

—¿La orden de siempre? —al parecer se conocían. El chico de la sonrisa asintió emocionado y el pelirrojo suspiro con cansancio—, ahora vuelvo.

Dicho esto se fue hacia una pequeña ventana que daba a la cocina.

El chico quedó tamborileando sus dedos contra la mesa y tarareando una canción que desconocía.

Ya que parecía en su propio mundo lo analice mejor: llevaba una camisa blanca y encima una chamarra naranja, al rededor de su cuello llevaba unos audífonos. Tenia el cabello rubio chillón, que no podrías perderlo de vista aunque lo quisieras.

Lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos; una azul exótico. Las pupilas tan brillantes que opacaba cada cosa que veía. Me asombraba, y lo admitía.

De todas formas sería mejor que no me agarrara mirándole, así que después después de comer un bocado, respire hondo y mire al suelo.

Pero escuchar su voz me hizo levantar la vista.

—¡He! ¿Eres nuevo? —Me hablaba con tanta euforia, que por un momento pensé que no me hablaba a mi. Pero al ver que me miraba, no supe como reaccionar —, generalmente no veo a chicos camareros, yo... —

Se interrumpió, al sentir una mano en el hombro y al girar ambos vimos los oscuros ojos y serios de Ayame.

—Ven, Naruto —. Se lo llevo con sus otras compañeras. Toque mi cabello corto. Estaba acostumbrada a que las personas me confundieran con un chico, más por mi pecho plano que otra cosa.

No quería ver como alguien mas me trataba indiferente, no quería ver como me ignoraban y hablaban de mi a mis espaldas.

Pese a que me lo merecía, no dejaba de dolerme.

Salí por la puerta trasera, me llege la mano a la boca y vomite en la hierba.

Ayame me odiaba. Hinata me odiaba. Todos me odiaban.

...

—Tenes un aspecto horrible —. Una de las cosas que me extrañaban de mi madre era que decía todo lo que pensaba, no importaba si eras un asesino serial, ella era capaz de decirte que estabas hecho un desastre —, pasame la sal.

Nos encontrábamos en la cocina y yo estaba sentada, viendo su espalda y como cocina su estofado.

Sabía que tenía un aspecto a lo peor. Al llegar del trabajo, fui directamente hacia el baño y al verme en el espejo me di cuenta que llevaba la cara enrojecida y las manchas del rimel alrededor de los ojos, eran el resultado de que me hubiera echado a llorar en el baño del restaurante antes de salir.

Si mi madre supiera lo de Ayame, daría el grito en cielo y se decepcionaría mas de mi... si eso era posible. Por eso lo único que sabes es que Ayame, Hinata y yo nos habíamos distanciado, nada mas.

En realidad, eso es lo único que sabe mi madre de mi.

 **Nota: agradezco sus comentarios a : Leonelx**, **ASUKA02(gracias por el consejo), y a Losthblueheart 16.**


	5. Chapter 5

Pareja: _Narusaku._ Género: _Drama/_ romance.

Los personajes no son míos.

 _Nota:_

Cabe mencionar que para que se sepa el conflicto de Sakura, Ayame y Hinata, falta muchos capítulos para saberlo, si no, no tendría gracia :v.

Voy a escribir partes del pasado de Sakura, dando pistas.

I love you :D

* * *

Durante mi tiempo de trabajo, Ayame me ignoró por completo.

Aunque no quisiera sentirlo, me alivie por completo.

No obstante, cada ex compañeros que veía en el local, cada persona del vecindario que cruzaba. Susurraba detrás mío con suficiente desprecio para hacerme daño.

 _Zorro, puta, estúpida._

Esta vez, los susurros surcaban en cuanto pase por el grupo de amigas de Ayame.

Observe con disimulo y me di cuenta que de que Hinata no estaba con ellas. Sacudo la cabeza con desconcierto y continuó limpiando la mesa de unas personas que comieron anteriormente, pese a que el restaurante se llamará Ichiraku-ramen serviamos otras comidas además de esa.

Estaban limpiando cinco veces el mismo lugar, cuando las voces se fueron alejando.

Todo esto tenía algo de Karma, aunque no me gustaba pensar en ello.

La verdad, es que no hacía mucho, era yo la que caminaba junto a Hinata, también. Mientras yo hacía el trabajo sucio; y también ella la persona que, si bien no participaba en el insulto, tampoco hacía nada para evitarlo. Como había ocurrido conmigo.

Al pensar en eso, la campanilla de la puerta sonó y al observar dicho lugar, el chico rubio, se presentó de nuevo.

Desde que me confundió con un chico, mantenía una distancia prudente. Solo me hablaba cuando pedía su orden. A veces, venía a buscarla y se iba.

Pero al verlo dirigirse a una mesa, supe que se quedaría a comer.

Desde que lo vi, parecía que todo el mundo lo conocía, y el saludaba a todos y cada uno con entusiasmo. Ademas, siempre parecía como si no se hubiera peinado siquiera.

Tal vez fuera porque estaba pasando mucho tiempo sola, o porque quería ignorar los murmullos por un momento. Sea lo que sea, Naruto, como Ayame lo llamo cuando "me conoció", me había comenzado a picar

la curiosidad en el pecho.

Eran sus ojos. Algo tenían que no me dejaban concentrarme.

Ahora, mientras lo veía por detrás del mostrador, estaba charlando con Ayame.

Tenia una chamarra, pero esta vez negra, y le hacía notar más su tez bronceada.

Al contrario de mí, las personas no lo despreciaban ni lo miraban mal.

Parecía tonto, pero el parecía el único que no me molestaba.

Me trataba con respeto, ya sea un limite de palabras que se el tipo de ramen que quería.

Yo no tenía ninguna historia con Naruto, pero con Ayame y Hinata era distinto. Había un patrón, una especie de conexión, aunque yo no quisiera verlo.

No parecía justo, ni correcto para ellas, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez todo aquello, la situación en la que me encontraba, no fuera del todo occidental. Tal vez me la merecía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no son míos.**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **TaiyouHime no HikariSun**

 **ASUKA02**

 **TaiyouHime no HikariSun**

 **...**

Me había convertido en una mentirosa. Mentía en lo que quería decir mi rostro al recibir un insulto: indiferencia.

Todavía tenía la semilla de la duda de porqué aún no me despiden. Aunque una vez estaba segura que casi lo hacían.

No me encontraría ahora, vomitando fuera de la tienda, si no hubiese aceptado el pequeño favor que me pedía el chico pelirrojo: cuidar el mostrador mientras el iba a hablar con Teuchi. No pasaba nada, eran tan solo cinco minutos.

Cinco minutos convertidos en caos.

Sabía que algo andaba mal al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta advirtiendo un nuevo cliente.

Al levantar mi mirada. En ese preciso momento, los azules ojos de Ino se encontraron con los míos.

Fue un momento curioso, porque había sido una explosión entre el pasado y el presente, y en mi mente escuché varias voces del pasado que tarde demasiado tiempo en evadir.

"¡¿Qué hiciste, Sakura?!"

"Basura"

"Sakura..."

Justo cuando pensaba en eso, Ino abrió sus labios con brillo rosa formando una sorpresiva "o", para luego contraer su cara en una mueca de haber comido limón.

La mire detenidamente y a diferencia de antes llevaba su pelo rubio suelto y más largo. Estaba más alta y había empezado a delinearse los ojos de negro.

Sabía que veía en mí un cambio físico increíble. A parte de estar más pálida, tenía ojeras y el cabello cortado al rape.

Acepte que no era mi mejor vista.

El caso era que Ino se paró en el otro lado del mostrador y me señaló con una uña bien arreglada.

—Vaya, ¿Qué te paso, Sakura? Este no es el trabajo que esperaba que tuvieras —. Me sonrió con una sonrisa burlona y mostrando sus dientes bien blancos —, no te has roto una uña, ¿no?

No dije nada, ¿qué quería que dijera? Era verdad, jamás pensé trabajar de camarera. Tenía el pensamiento de que yo obtengo todo lo que quiero.

—No entiendo porque Ayame te dejo trabajar —continuo —. Si fuera ella ya te hubiese mandado al demonio. Después de todo, casi todo el vecindario sabe lo que eres...

De repente me deconecte de sus palabras, como llevaba años haciendo. Cuando tienes una mala reputación y la gente comienza a hablar de tí, llega ese momento en el que te escondes dentro de mi misma. No existes. Solo era un recipiente vacío que recibía insultos y no era porque mentían, sino porque era verdad.

No obstante llevaba ya dos años con todo eso, y de repente, de repente la mire de verdad.

En ese momento, algo en mi se rompió, como una rama.

Sin darme cuenta, dije una palabras que no sabia que eran mías, hable tan claro y alto que creía que lo había dicho otra persona.

 _Cállate._

Porque, según todos, me acosté con cualquier hombre que se me cruzaba en el camino.

Pero yo solo estuve con uno, y aquello fue con mil infiernos reunidos.

No me di cuenta que mi respiración iba en aumento. Solo escuche los sonidos de sus gritos en protesa. Eran tantos que Teuchi y el chico pelirrojo fueron al encuentro para ver que sucedía.

Después de aquello, salí por la puerta trasera y vomite.

El sol estaba en su punto bajo, y yo solamente podía mirar el suelo con las manos en las rodillas.

No quería pensar, si lo hacía era peor. Lo único que quería, lo unico que siempre he querido es escapar. Quería estar mas sola si eso era posible.

No oí los pasos. Tampoco vi la sombra. En vez de eso, lo primero que distinguí, desde donde estaba agachada, fueron unas manos. Una tenía mi bolso y otra estaba tendida hacia mí.

El chico rubio, Naruto. estaba frente mío.

Con sus ojos azules mirándome atentamente como yo a él.


	7. capitulo 7

_Los personajes no son míos._

Naruto se encontraba inclinado frente a mí con una mano extendida. No me había dado cuenta, pero me paré precipitadamente y eso causó que me sintiera mareada.

—¡Perdón! No quería asustarte—dijo, mientras me sostenía y me llevaba dos pasos hacia atrás hacia una pared cercana. Respiré una, dos, tres veces como tranquilizante.

De repente, empezó a palparse los bolsillos para luego empezar a revisarlos; sacó su celular-con los audífonos enrollados alrededor-, una lapicera, papeles y un monedero de rana. Con todo eso en la mano, revolvió más y al encontrar lo que buscaba me pasó un paquete de pañuelos descartables. En ese estúpido momento, pensé en preguntarle qué tan hondo era su bolsillo.

Cuando me hube limpiado, me quedé mirando el suelo incrédula. Sé que me estaba mirando, pero ¿qué quería que hiciera? Jamás pensé estar en una situación así, y menos con alguien.

No dijo nada durante unos segundos. Y se sentó a lado mío.

El sol estaba en su punto bajo y ya llegaría la noche. Pensé ridículamente en las personas que llegarán de sus trabajos en este mismo momento, tal vez verían a sus familias o tal vez se sentaría en un sillón a ver tele pensando en que odiaban su vida sin emoción. Y Por un simple momento desee ser algunos de los dos.

Cuando el silencio se hizo presente un lapso de tiempo demasiado largo, Naruto comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno, ¿estás bien?

Respire hondo y acomode mi cabeza en los ladrillos.

—Sí —respondí cansada de pronto— sólo tengo que descansar un poco.

—vi lo que pasó con, bueno, con Ino.

—¡ah! —exclamé sorprendida sin querer decir más.

—Sí... eh... yo. Perdón por haberte confundido con un chico el otro día.

El cambio de tema fue tan brusco que lancé una carcajada. De todos los insultos y de la frialdad de la gente. Que este chico me haya confundido con un chico era un piropo. De pronto me sentí mejor. Hace tiempo que no reía de verdad ¡Y no lo había hecho haciendo alguna maldad a alguna pobre chica o chico!

Naruto se sorprendió por mí, mientras se tocaba la cabeza avergonzado.

Me levanté despacio.

—Bueno —respire hondo—, creo que debo irme.

—Ah —. Se levantó rápido—, sí, a trabajar.

Trabajar, sí claro. Después de todo lo que paso hoy dudo que Teuchi me dejé volver. Debe de pensar que traigo demasiados problemas para su local.

No, no tenía ganas de que alguien mas me mire mal. Me saqué mi delantal pensando en ello.

Tenía dieciocho años. Por lo menos, ahora pensaba en otras personas y trataba de no darles problemas. Ayudaba a mi madre en casa y dejé de tratar a las demás personas como si fueran inferiores a mí.

Por lo tanto, ya pensaba en el hecho de que tenía que enfrentar las cosas. Agradecerle el trabajo a Tecuchi y no irme de ahí con la cabeza gacha. Después de todo, ¿eso no había hecho eso hoy?Enfrentar a Ino.

Había hecho cosas malas, sí. Pero si no puedo cambiar el pasado, por lo menos debía decidir mi futuro.

Cerré los ojos y respiro hondo. Naruto continuaba mirándome, y después de cruzar por su lado y antes de entrar adentro del local, di vuelta la cabeza y le sonreí.

—Soy Sakura, por cierto.

Naruto me sonrió con sus dientes blancos y puso ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Uzumaki, Naruto. ¡Para servirte!


End file.
